Matters of The Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With a problem within the pride lands Harry is sent back only to have a surprise visit from Kovu he sees again briefly before being exiled among other things. Other then learning some new things Harry wonders if his year at Hogwarts..Rest of summ. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is a request for Dean the Cuddly fox. I'm still working on this pairing and its cute if I say so myself. **

**Disclaimers-I don't own Lion King, its characters, or settings since they are the property of Disney. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Pairing: Kovu/Harry, Sirius/Remus, And others

Warnings-Au, ooc, animagus Harry, and other warnings will appear later on if so

Summary: With a problem within the pride lands Harry is sent back only to have a surprise visit from Kovu he sees again briefly before being exiled among other things. Other then learning some new things Harry wonders if his year at Hogwarts will be interesting with two lions and another friend that's part of the Golden Trio How will things be with a war between their prides and feelings in their heart for the other?

* * *

><p>Matters to the Heart<p>

Chapter 1

Groaning bit by bit, Harry boards the plane heading to Africa for the summer making the teen smile at the thought of see his family again. Its rare times catching them in the other holidays but are kind enough of letting him stay with his godfather when he could. If he remembers correctly he's to spend a month with the pride then the following month with his godfather and the order.

What should he tell his friends he grown up with lions instead of the Dursleys since the age of three? He wonders if that Monkey is going to be there. Then thinking more about it Harry rubs his head wondering if there is a way to get rid of that stupid stick Rafiki has. Laughing softly Harry lets himself relax in his seat gazing out the window.

"I'm coming home, Dad." Harry murmurs as the jet flies in the clear sky.

While the young prince of Pride rock is on the plane coming to his kingdom the ruler paces with anticipation of his cub coming home getting his mate to roll her eyes telling him with annoyance laden in her voice, "Simba I'm sure he's on his way right now. Rafiki is in a disguise to pick him up in one of the human villages."

"True though I'm going to meet them halfway alright," Simba tell Nala making her laugh at his protectiveness of their son.

"Simba please be careful," she responds not seeing Kovu hidden near by hearing the conversation his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of Harry coming home.

He couldn't help but wonder how he is. Does he already have a mate? That thought because his heart to ache in is chest. No he wouldn't want someone to take his Harry. The same boy he claims as his when they first meet each other some time ago. Can he go with his mother's plan when his heart and soul wants the raven hair boy with wide green eyes? He follows Simba hoping he wouldn't be caught even if he needs to have a talk with the older male.

"I know you are following me, Kovu." Simba calls out sitting near the tree as the younger male ducks his head turning pink.

Raising a brow Simba didn't ask the reason to having a strong feeling what cause that. His son must be on the younger lion's mind making his eyes narrow. From what he seen of the other he could be trusted but has ruff edges that are not for his cub. Shaking his head he walks off beckoning Kovu to follow them for their talk before going to meet Harry and Rafiki at the check point they agreed on before the boy went to his school.

"Before I head out I want to show you something really quick." Simba tells him walking off knowing the dark male will follow him.

"Alright," Kovu replies just as Simba stops near the edge of the pride lands with ashes still around and burn trees.

"Fire is never really a killer, Kovu. It's what happens that causes demise. Just remember this," Simba tells him using his paw to over a small section of ashy dirt showing signs of new life beginning. "Things can come around of new if given the chance."

Kovu nods finding the words comforting hoping the older male will accept the fact he has feelings for the Pride Land's prince. A sound of a lioness grabs Kovu's attention getting his heart to stop in his chest as his mother walks from the fog with the rest of the outlander pride. "Well isn't Simba and Kovu. What a surprise to find you here."

"Zira," The lion growls out eyes narrows knowing he won't be able to meet up with Harry or Rafiki in the check point they set up. Kovu gaze at her feeling himself cursing her as a thought pass his mind, 'Damn it I want to learn this lesson so I can find change in myself to be with Harry!' He tries to remember something important when it click, the ambush. He has to warn Simba!

* * *

><p>-Airport-<p>

Getting of the plane, Harry yawns a bit feeling slightly rested knowing he's home at last. Sure the wizarding world is fun and interesting is nice but something about home makes his heart soar at the idea. Hopefully soon he can convince his friends to come visit his family for the next holiday as well. He shifts his backpack containing his trunk among other items since thanks to Hermione its bottomless as well. He chuckles widely seeing an elderly African man blowing a pipe and twirling a cane.

"Rafiki you silly monkey you aren't suppose to be smoking a pipe," Harry tease knowing the other people around ignore them getting Rafiki to chuckle with amusement.

"But it helps me think along with being in another form," The baboon Shaman tells the teen ruffling his hair with one hand then whack him gently on the head getting Harry to laugh out loud knowing Rafiki missed him as well. "Is school going well?"

"Very well though how are things at home?" Harry asks curious of others when Rafiki rubs the back of his neck in thought.

"Things can be a bit better," Rafiki answers in a tone he doesn't want to say much getting Harry to sigh wondering if its important business h e can't know about.

"Rafiki," Harry whines pouting hoping it would get Rafiki to give him a small piece of information.

Seeing Harry won't be happy until he gets a hint, the shaman smiles mystically saying as if nothing, "Other then your parents would be happy to see you there will be someone you haven't seen in so long."

"Uh?" Harry lets out lost in his thought wondering who that person could be. Sighing he knows it won't be that handsome dark brown fur cub with the mischievous green eyes he drowns himself in ever since seeing them. Whispering Harry add something else making Rafiki to almost pray to the Great Kings in thanks, "I wish it's Kovu since I haven't seen him since that first time. Is he still cute as he was back then or did he become handsome?"

Half listening to Harry's grumblings, Rafiki could feel something isn't right as the winds flows around him telling him someone is in danger. He rushes Harry to the Jeep he picks him up with ever since the boy started going to Hogwarts. He wonder if Simba is at their meeting spot but a stronger feeling tells him no.

Harry stares at Rafiki who slams on the gas pedal getting them out of the small city as he barely buckles up in time while shouting hoping he could be heard over the winds, "Rafiki is something wrong?"

"There is no time to explain," The other answers rushing faster on the dirt road picking up the dirt hiding their trail as sounds of lions roaring sounds closer getting Harry's heart to stop in his chest.

He watches as his father runs up the log trying to get away from a pride of lions. He wants to cry out when Rafiki grabs him and holds him when a young male lion with dark brown fur and black mane tries to help Simba only to be given a confuse expression with wariness within those red eyes. His heart beats faster when a slightly older lion similar to the dark fur lion with a crazy yet untamed mane prances up the logs.

"Are you watching Mother?" The male calls out getting Harry's heart to stop for a brief moment seeing the longs are ready to fall with both males' weight on tem.

"I got to do something!" Harry shouts pulling out his wand trying to think of a spell that would work in this situation.

"Nuka its not safe right there!" A female lioness Harry guess must be Nuka's sister just as the other brown fur male rush to the edge echoing her words.

"Nuka please go down!"

"Stay out of this you termite! I want to show Mother I should be the chosen one not you Kovu!" Nuka shouts just as he reaches to grab Simba's hind leg.

Simba almost reaching the cliff roars out feeling claws digging in his fur even more so as the logs slip down below him. Nuka's eyes wide with fear accidentally lets go feeling himself fall back when a voice shouts earning everyone's attention.

'Accio Simba, Kovu and Nuka!"

Nuka barely heard the voice as one of the logs fall farther down ready to hit him making him close his eyes ready for whatever he deserve when he is place down on something crazy making him open one eye as two thuds are heard. He could smell someone coming towards them with the scent of human and lion together but he didn't think much of it. He watches as Simba limp towards the human boy pulling him into a hug. He briefly glance at Kovu to find him staring that the human with a weird expression in his eyes.

"H-Harry?" Kovu ask with confusion in his voice getting the teenager to stare at the adult lion blush a dark color as his heart beats in his chest.

"Kovu?" Harry returns the question nodding to the lion's question as a smile forms on Kovu's face. He didn't expect himself to be pounced on while being nuzzle to death as his father is being check on by Rafiki who urges him to get on the jeep.

"Harry lets go to the pride lands," Rafiki said grabbing Harry away from Kovu's nuzzling ignoring the growl. "I have to attend to King Simba's wounds."

Nuka groans a bit getting on his feet shaking a bit as he watch the jeep drive off just as Kovu murmurs, "He's alive all this time. God he's beautiful thing I ever seen."

"If you think he's so beautiful just take him as your mate," Nuka tells Kovu just as their pride walks closer to them.

Lucky for Nuka their mother, Zira didn't hear his comment as she lashes at them both, "Nuka how could you be such a stupid idiot for into following the plan! And Kovu you could have gotten Simba when you had the chance but did you? No you had to blow it for a stupid, pathetic human!"

Kovu roars out, "DON"T CALL HARRY STUPID!"

Nuka could only snicker as their mother stares agape before kicking him the side making gasp in pain. Why is he getting punished? All is life he's either not good enough or taking care of the chosen Heir. A strong feeling wanting to protect Harry flows in Nuka's veins just as Zira scratches Kovu's eye. Growling Nuka returns the favor in Kovu's defense shocking everyone in the pride.

"I wouldn't do that mother!" Nuka shouts angrily as his eyes burn with anger just as Zira touches her cheek with her paw finding blood there.

Narrowing her eyes she tells both young males, "You are not my sons! Get out of my sight!"

Nuka and Kovu take after the jeep knowing its farther away then they expect though that doesn't matter. Kovu glance as Nuka lets out a laugh that isn't like the one he's use to hearing. The slightly older male chuckles finally saying the words that been in his heart for years as he gaze into the sky.

"I'm free now Father. I just request you watch over me."

"You don't want to follow mom's example anymore?" Kovu ask with confusion as they come closer to pride rock where many creatures far and wide gather to hear the news of their king.

Nuka didn't have time to answer when the animals whisper to each other, "Its Kovu."

"He has the scar like him."

"What shall we do?"

"I hope the king has good punishment for him."

* * *

><p>Sitting near his father on top of pride rock Harry's heart beats in his chest as he gazes at Simba. "Dad please give Kovu a chance! You said it that he saved one of our cubs in the pride! He has a good heart!"<p>

"He been train to be in Scar's paw prints, Harry' Simba tells his son earning a defying look as anger burns in the teenager's eyes.

"I don't see Scar in him, Dad. I see Kovu not your uncle that killed Mufasa!" the teen cries in anger not realizing most of the lionesses bow their heads seeing what's before them, a fight between father and son about the one person who betrayed them who try to get their trust, Kovu.

"Now isn't the right time, Harry. Just go into the caves with your mother," Simba dismiss Harry wanting to get this over with.

Harry's eyes widen with hurt unable to talk as he's drag away. He could hear Kovu call out, "Simba I'm sorry! I don't know at all!"

"SILENCE!" Simba roars out scaring the younger male as he bows is head down in shame. "I don't care and here I thought I could give you a chance and trust you."

"I…" Kovu stops feeling the scar over his eye burn just as Nuka sits besides him.

"Who are you?" Simba ask Nuka eyes narrow at the younger male.

Sighing Nuka scratches himself answering, "My name is Nuka, Son of Scar and Zira. I've been banished by my mother and wish to earn your forgiveness."

Simba gives Nuka a dark look which the younger male gulps holding his ground before looking away then at Kovu who stares with shock and confusion. Seeing Nuka is telling the truth he announce. "Nuka you may stay until I decide what to do with you. Kovu I exile you from the Pride lands."

"No!" Harry shouts in disbelief as rocks and insults are thrown at the younger male while he takes off running.

"Kovu," He whispers as Kovu disappear out of sight before whirling around to give his father a glare not caring he's the one who took him in at the age of three years old. "How could you father! I…I love him!"

"He's dangerous Harry," Simba all but growls at his son. "I have to do what's best for this family and I think it may be wise for you to stay with your godfathers."

"Dad I just got here!" Harry shouts hurt laden in his voice unable to think straight. "If you think what you are doing is best you are wrong!"

"Harry just understand what I said already. He's following Scar's paw prints already as I have to follow my father's." Simba sighs out just as Rafiki comes close to them as the other lionesses and animals leave the two alone.

"You'll never be MUFASA Dad!" Harry shouts tears running down his cheek just as Rafiki clears his throat.

Ever since the day Harry and Kovu meet a connection been there and is still as strong. It seems like the Great Kings think the same as Harry about Kovu isn't like Scar. Rafiki pulls out the necklace with a lion on it glinting in the sun.

"Harry I may not be my father but I know what is best and the pride lands isn't for you right now," Simba replies trying to remain calm.

"Why isn't not safe for me Dad? Just because you exile Kovu? What are you hiding?" Harry ask ignoring the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself yet son," Simba evades the question making the fifteen year old to shake in anger.

Rafiki place the necklace on his neck just as Nuka slowly moves towards them whispering, "Um….King Simba Kovu was just being used by Zira. He's not that bad. Just give him another chance."

"I won't be able to do that, Nuka." Simba replies as Harry listens to Rafiki's soft words of wisdom.

"Harry the keywords to comeback when its time is this, The Pride Lands is my home. Just promise you'll be careful young Prince," Rafiki tells Harry earning a confuse nod unsure what to think why he's helping him when they heard someone roaring out his name just as he disappear from sight.

"Harry!"

* * *

><p>-Grimmulad's Place Number 12, London, England-<p>

"Why dad!" Harry cries falling on his knees just as two pair of arms wraps around him in comfort.

"What's wrong Harry?" The teen heard Sirius ask him making him shake his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry whispers tugging away from Remus and Sirius's warm embrace then took off into one of the bedrooms noticing two beds but curls on one of them crying in his knees.

A sound of a popping sound in the room makes Harry look up to stare into green eyes he seen just earlier in the pride lands of Africa. His heart stop in his chest whispering, "Kovu?"

"Its me, Harry," The lion murmurs jumping on the bed curling up against Harry nuzzling and purr in a comforting manner getting the teen to sigh slightly while the tears continues to roll down his cheeks.

"I miss you, Kovu," Harry whispers listening to the purrs as they sooth him.

"And I of you," Kovu answers softly just as the door opens when two voices shout at the same time.

"What is going on here?"

"How cute they look," Harry heard a familiar voice of Ginny Weasley making him blush a dark color follow by an agreement from his one of his best friends, Hermione.

Harry takes a quick look to find his godfather, Remus, Ginny, Hermione and some other people he doesn't know. Blushing a darker color he hides in Kovu's mane when a few snaps of a camera being taken makes him moan. Kovu just laughs softly nuzzling his little Human enjoying the closeness between them.

"Funny story…Sirius," Harry chokes out knowing his voice is muffle by the dark mane hiding his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is a first time I do KovuHarry as a chapter fic. Some time in the future have a few one shots on this pairing since it's an interesting one. About Nuka not dying figure things could be different for him and it will be. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: There is the next installment of Matters of the Heart. Harry's story will be feature along with Draco and his mother staying with Sirius as well. Nuka will appear in this chapter as well or most likely mention really. **

**Disclaimers-I don't own Lion King, its characters, or settings since they are the property of Disney. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Pairing: Kovu/Harry, Sirius/Remus Nuka/Draco, and others

Warnings-Au, ooc, animagus Harry and Animagus Draco, and other warnings will appear later on if so

****flashback****

Summary: With a problem within the pride lands Harry is sent back only to have a surprise visit from Kovu he sees again briefly before being exiled among other things. Other then learning some new things Harry wonders if his year at Hogwarts will be interesting with two lions and another friend that's part of the Golden Trio How will things be with a war between their prides and feelings in their heart for the other?

* * *

><p>Matters to the Heart<p>

Chapter 2: Secrets Reveled

"What is the story, Harry?" Sirius grounds out trying to keep his temper in check only to be growl at by the lion in the room.

"Kovu he means no harm to me," Harry intervenes hugging the male who sighs not once looking way from the humans who just watch him. "This is Kovu…he's my friend I use to know when we were both younger.

Kovu raise a brow at Harry couldn't believe he put it that way but for now he'll accept it until he can say the words he wish to say. He gives the others a small smile asking, "You don't mind me being here?"

Remus hums in thought replying "I don't see a problem as long you don't hurt anyone especially my cub or I'll have you skin alive."

"I agree with Remus here pup," Sirius said resigning a bit but remains firm watching carefully as the male lion gaze at his naive godson with love in those green eyes.

Kovu blanch placing a paw on his throat getting him a smile from Harry who nuzzles against him. Harry whispers gratefully, "Thanks Remus."

"But still I would like to know your story," Sirius ask again taking deep calming breaths as his husband rubs his arm comfortingly passing Remus a small smile.

"It's a rather long one," Harry answers wanting to find away out of it when a voice shouts.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Sirius pales murmuring softly "Let me check what's wrong with Cissa now."

"Cissa?" Harry question as Kovu sniffs his hair checking for anything is wrong with his friend finding his mind calling Harry his mate already but shrugs finding nothing as of yet.

"Sirius's Cousin and Draco's Mother," Hermione answers quickly hearing the scoff sound in Ron's voice making her turn on the red head. "Ron just because you don't like him let it go for now."

"Whatever," The red head growls making Kovu remember Nuka gets sometimes like that about something.

Thinking of his older brother his heart race in his chest wondering how the other is doing in the pride lands but shakes his head trying not to think of it. Harry glance at Kovu ask him in a soft whisper, "Kovu what is it?"

"I'm thinning of something," Kovu answers vaguely getting Harry to roll his eyes.

"Nuka." A statement instead of a question earning Kovu's surprise expression. "I figure as much since personally he reminds me of Malfoy at times."

"Who is this Malfoy person?" Kovu ask growling slightly hoping the jealousy isn't there.

"Someone I go to school with," Harry answers moving away off the bed stretching.

He notice Ron watch the lion slightly suspicious like then he shrugs catching his look. Harry sighs wondering what is with Ron as of late. He smiles as Hermione hugs him asking him how he's feeling and if he's being treated right. He gulps silently wondering if its time he said everything. Of course the Dursleys don't matter anymore since what they did.

"Let's go down stairs," Hermione suggest as Ginny scampers off then glance at Kovu nodding at him. "You can come as well if you like."

Kovu smiles finding the bookworm like human interesting as Harry smiles at him slightly then heads out the door where the sounds of crying and ranting is heard.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!"

"Mother I'm sure there is a reason for things happen," A younger male's voice said sounding rather almost sad but holding back some emotions.

"Draco don't you start hiding your emotions like your father does! You are a Black as I am," Narcissa tells her son as the group makes way down the steps while order members get ready for a meeting.

"I know mother," Draco replies as Narcissa sighs with annoyance but could see he's trying at least.

Both turn to find Potter and his group of friends watching but that's not what shock either former Malfoys know Blacks. It's seeing the male lion besides Potter that did it. Draco blinks seeing the love in the lion's eyes for Potter making him almost envious wishing for the same but he push it off. After learning his father been sleeping around with others and has a secret family he had no idea about really bother the blond. Wasn't he good enough for him? Maybe once in Hogwarts Dumbledore may be nice enough to have him resorted to another house.

"It's a surprise to see you, Mal- I mean," Harry stops trying to figure out what to call the blond teen who gives him a small smile that holds so much pain reminding Kovu many times of the same smile upon Nuka's muzzle more often then not.

"Just call me Draco," The teen answers tiredly rubbing his eyes getting Hairy to gaze in sympathy before tilting his head curiously at the new look of the other before him.

"I never though you look…"

"Girlish looking and all?" Kovu toss in getting Harry to glare at him as Draco coughs with embarrassment when Narcissa smiles at her son fondly.

"I just wish for someone to take care of my son instead of him being in charge al the time," The older blond woman answers softly.

"Can I ask you what happen?" Harry ask with respect for the woman earning a surprise look as the other teens nod expect for Draco who frowns sadly then glares in a random direction what seems a pout on his lips.

"My parents have a nasty divorce and you can guess they didn't part that well," Draco explain not exactly wanting to go into detail just yet which Harry understood along with Hermione even Ron got the hint so he decide to let the matter drop

"Harry, you can tell your story already," Sirius reminds his godson who sighs a bit trying to find the right words.

"The thing is I only live with the Durleys for two years before finding my family." Harry begins eyes distance as the memories came to him. "Vernon had won a vacation so he took my aunt and cousin along with me to my surprise until I learn the real reason. It was to get rid of me out of their life."

Kovu growls deep in his chest wanting to kill the humans that treat his small mate that way before he stops himself not wanting to get carried away just yet. He glance around to see those in the room either stiffen or give hard looks but waits patiently. Only the blond teen stops to look at the raven with a confuse expression in his eyes wondering if there is more to the teen before him.

_****Flashback****_

_-Twelve years ago-_

_"Petunia guess what?" A man crows getting the raven hair three year old to barely glance up from his chore of cleaning the table careful not to miss a spot or else he'll be punish. _

_He flinch feeling the burn on his small fingers glancing at the pot on the stove at the corner of his eyes. So he's stuck learning to cook for his relatives makes the child to sigh softly. He can hear some of the conversations taking place making him wonder what the big news is._

_"What do you mean we can go on vacation?" His aunt asks with shock seeing the sly look in her husband's eyes._

_"It is a way got get rid of the boy," He whispers getting Petunia to smile a bit._

_"Dudley, want to go see some animals in Africa?" Petunia calls to her whale son._

_"Sure Mum," The boy calls back watching TV not caring what's going on._

_"Boy pack a bag," the horse like woman orders her nephew who just nods not realizing his life may be different._

_"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry said nodding slipping off to his cupboard under the stairs grabbing a ratty backpack packing all his clothes and other items he could fit in there. One thing he did make sure was having that huge sketch book and huge pack of pencils given to him by that nice cat lady he tries to remember her name but always forgets. No one will ever know he has this since Dudley all but shoves these types of things at him since its nothing he likes at all._

_"Let's go," Vernon shouts scaring the boy in the closet giving a dark look then nods to his wife holding their son's hand as he whines about the TV._

_Harry follows at a slower pace knowing its how his uncle would like. He found his lips curling into a small scowl sitting in the backseat as he let himself doze off. 'I wish to be away from my aunt and uncle especially my uncle.' Harry had no idea at the moment fate would be stepping in taking him under her wings placing him in a new home where he would be a normal child._

* * *

><p><em>-Africa-<em>

_Harry giggles as his relatives are having a hard time trying to go through especially since Dudley had something metal and didn't want to give it up. He's throwing a worst tantrum getting the younger boy to smile at the idea of his aunt having to be embarrassed. Figuring he'll go grab a drink thanks to the security guard willing to give him some money, the boy walks to one of the near by food stands ordering a soda. He didn't see his uncle's eyes glint before glancing at his wife nodding finally out of customs dragging their son leaving Harry not even bother to let him know they're going off to the reservation near the savannahs._

_Harry blinks after grabbing his soda gazing around to see his relatives near by but grabs his bag on the floor next to his feet. He walks to the main entrance finding a strange looking man with wise eyes gazing at him. He wants to whine his feet hurts but holds the fact after some time almost slightly afraid of if his relatives will hear him._

_"Hello child," the kind man said patting small toddler's head earning a small shy smile but glad the boy trust him. Is this the one the Great Kings sent for? With the wind blowing reassures the man as he leads the boy to the jeep where a new life will begin. "What's your name?"_

_"Hawwy and you?" Harry answers gazing out the window as the car heads off. "Where we going?"_

_"I'm Rafki and we're heading to the pride lands where you'll have a real family child," Rafiki tells Harry earning a shock expression._

_"You heard my wish?" The child asks eyes widen with hope in their depths getting the mandrill disguise shaman to nod._

_Before Rafki could say another word sounds of roars reaches their ears getting the child confuse how they got to the savannah so fast but figure Rafki must have done something. He watch with fear as a male lion with bright reddish-brown eyes gaze at him with confusion then look at the man only when Harry follow the gaze he found a baboon or mandrill but he couldn't figure which since well he's still a kid._

_"My friend I have brought you the son the kings been showing me," Rafiki announce as the rest of the pride comes closer listening to the words. "His name is Harry and if you wish to take him it is best for everyone."_

_"We should Simba," A female with cream color fur gaze at her mate getting Harry to wonder and if he dares to think it hope._

_Simba gaze at the child before him smelling him carefully he nuzzles the child after much thought then looks around, "He's mine and Nala's cub. Welcome to the family, Harry."_

_****End of flashback****_

"That's the basic what happen to me those years ago," Harry summarize blushing as the others look at him thinking of the possible childhood he had with his adopted family. "I never have been happier until I learn of my two wonderful godfathers and well great friends as well."

Kovu smiles a bit telling the raven teen, "You're lucky then Harry."

"Harry what will you do about Kovu?" Hermione ask thinking ahead when the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore filters the air.

"He can be set as a familiar to young Harry, Miss Granger."

Hermione coughs with embarrassment forgetting the headmaster as the right to do that. Kovu smirks replying, "So this will be an interesting turn of events will it."

Kovu had no idea just how right those words will be other then Harry having a feeling school will be a bit different this year. How will Hogwarts take to Kovu? Other then more importantly how will Kovu take to Hogwarts and what Harry is to the wizarding world?

* * *

><p>-Pride lands-<p>

Watching as things take place Rafiki frowns a bit wondering how long it will take King Simba to calm down and see what he's doing is hurting his child. He sighs drawing Nuka's picture along with someone else making him confuse about the younger male's fate. For one it seems he's fitting as a second advisor willing to prove he's worthy and helps when he doesn't have to. The Mandrill stops to look at his work then the picture of Harry as a child with cub Kovu.

The wind rattles dropping two fruit getting Rafiki to stop his thoughts seeing it's a message. He grabs the first fruit placing before the picture of Harry and Kovu seeing it connects then place it down frowning slightly then grabs the second one to with Nuka and a human boy with fair skin and sunlight hair.

"Harry and Kovu together as Nuka and this boy? Is this the plan?" The mandrill asks staring up the ceiling of his home wondering what on earth is the great spirits is telling him. "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU KNOW THIS WILL NEVER WORK! Now Mufasa you have your head in the clouds far to long!"

Rafiki takes steady breaths not wanting to lose this rant as the strong gust of wind gets Rafiki to say again, "Okay, okay, okay, though I do hope you know doing Mufasa." He stops to look at both fruits then smiles.

Maybe with Nuka's new job once it safe is to guard the prince. Well he'll be doing it with a bit of help. He summons a piece of paper words ready before heading to Pride rock to get Nuka so the plan can go in motion. Rafiki hurries off to find Nuka already patrolling the area making his job a bit more easily making him smile a bit in a mysterious way. There is times he loves setting the pieces and let the go on until its time for it. He shakes his head smiling at the younger male.

"Hello Nuka," The mandrill replies getting the male to stop in his spot scratching out of habit before stopping.

"Is something amiss?" The male ask wanting to prove himself more getting Rafiki to flash a tiny smile.

"Not really other then standing still," Rafiki answers mystically placing the note with another necklace then place it around the lion's neck. He shakes his staff smirking about having some powder chanting getting Nuka to rub his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He question wondering why he feel tired all of a sudden.

"Things will make sense," The mandrill responds avoiding the question completely seeing the lion slowly is disappearing before his eyes then waits until he's gone to inform the king he sent Nuka to start being the young prince's bodyguard. "I really love my job."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'll probably do a one-shot about that day in more detail where Harry meets Simba and Nala. Other then continue what his childhood may be like. Nuka will be more ooc since I figure he's smarter then he lets on. Well Rafiki is up to something but who knows what it shall be. About Rafiki summoning paper who knows he's one with powers as it is so kind of a mandrill animagus thing. Even my muse who happens to be my dark half is laughing at me since the characters is holding things *pouts then smiles* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review<strong>.


End file.
